


King Shield

by Gl7827



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Ring, M/M, Serious Injuries, Seriously All of Arda honors the Tuks exept that blasted Legolas, elf hate, seriously bilbo hates them more than thorin, the one ring as a hobbit history lession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gl7827/pseuds/Gl7827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was not found by anyone good after BOFA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orcs

How long had it been 12 days, 12 weeks, 12 years he didn't know anymore he just knew he now had a pain in his head to match the one where his heart used to be. It had begun when woke up after the battle of five armies surrounded by orcs they where looking at him as if he was some kind of interesting toy or meal that's when he realized that he was laying next to Azog with the blood on his mithril shirt and on sting he realized they thought he had killed him not Thorin. Bilbo could see more orcs around Thorin's body he wasn't moving and Bilbo feared him dead then he heard their guttery accented westron talking bout how to cut up and eat the unconscious dwarf king so he did the only thing that came to mind he ran away throwing taunting words back at the orcs about how Azog had died he drew them as far away from thorin as he could before he was captured hoping to buy time for Thorin's body to be removed from the battlefield so he would not be desecrated so he could be entombed or if by some blessing of Malhal he was still alive to be brought back into Erebor to heal and rule his people properly.  
As for himself he did not hold out any hope no one saw him that day other than Thorin and no one would bother to look for him he was sure besides these bloody Orcs have dragged him though Mirkwood as many times in as many days, weeks. months years he still didn't know how long it had been but it wouldn't matter any more besides he had seen prince Legolas every time they had dragged him though the wood the elves had plenty of chances to rescue him but every time they turned away Bilbo was sure he saw a smirk on the prince's face every time his saw him and no matter what the prince would say he did see Bilbo he was sure of it. They had taken his right eye this morning and that was the pain in his head he felt now he was naked skin and bones his hair was white and they had burned all his feet hair off as well no one who knew him would recognize Bilbo Baggins now as he lay on his left side to keep the empty eye socket as clean as he could. He could see Erebor from where he lay he knew they were not far from it but the orcs were always careful to keep just outside the boarders of the dwarf kingdom so he was shocked when he heard dwarfish battle cries in the distance soon he heard one speak in harsh westron "search the area men they must have a camp near by." then he heard the unmistakable sound of dwarfish boots plodding toward the camp then saw the thick boots of a dwarf come in to his view.  
The dwarf swore at the sight of him he stood in front of Bilbo and said "What in the name of Malhal are you? It doesn't matter our orders say to bring anything or anyone we find to Erebor get up rat!" Bilbo pushed himself up and found himself surrounded by a group of 8 dwarves they broke the chain holding him to the post and started looting the corpses of the orcs where they found Bilbo's mithril shirt and the sword he would never be able to think of it as sting again because it was what the orcs used to take his eye. Soon they were making the long march back to Erebor Bilbo would soon learn if Thorin was alive or dead.


	2. Introductions and new friends

It had been two weeks or a little more since the dwarves had rescued him from the orc camp Bilbo was relived to find that the rude dwarf who had broke his chain was not in fact the leader of this company of dwarves but he was a dwarf noble's young son who was upset that he had to do a patrol like a common dwarf. He had been taking his frustration and anger out on Bilbo for the last week now but then this young dwarf with a big red beard and bright red hair said " Enough Nim stop bothering the poor soul so in fact get your self to the back of the line and stay there for the rest of the trip back to Erebor." Bilbo realized this was the leader of this company.  
Bilbo took a good look at the leader and realized he reminded Bilbo of Gloin he wondered if this might be his young son Gimli he opened his mouth to ask the leader's name and to introduce him self after a fashion but when he tried to speak a sharp pain went through his throat and he soon realized that the collar around his neck may have done some permanent damage.  
He pounded his fist against his leg in frustration the first time since he lead the Orcs away from Thorin's body that he actually wanted to talk he could not. He was so caught up in his own anger and frustration that he did not see the leader look at him as he tried to speak so he was surprised when later after supper that the leader motioned to him to come closer. As Bilbo got closer to where the leader was he saw the leader had set several sheets of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle on a large flat slab of rock when he saw this Bilbo's good eye lit up if he couldn't speak maybe he could still write. The leader said "since it seems to hurt you to try to speak I thought we might try this instead you seemed to have a question for me earlier little master what was it?" Bilbo picked up the quill dipped it in ink and wrote in very shaky westron "Are you related to Gloin son of Groin?" The leader sat shock for a minute the said " Indeed I am little master Gimli son of Gloin at your service." then he said "How did you know that little master?" Bilbo wrote " He spoke of you often during the quest and you look remarkable like him Master Gimli." Gimli smiled and said " Then I know who you are little master there is only one member of my father company still missing it's nice to final meet you master" Before he could say Baggins Bilbo dropped the quill and made a slashing motion the picked up the quill again and wrote "Do not say that name Bilbo Baggins is dead to any but the Company of Thorin Oakenshield if you must call me some thing call me Master Tuk I will not answer to Bilbo Baggins in pubic again."  
Gimli looked shocked at that the asked "Why?" Bilbo wrote " The orcs think that Bilbo Baggins killed Azog and if they heard that Bilbo Baggins was rescued and taken back to Erebor then they would not stop trying to get him back the city and the dwarves there do not deserve to have to put up with that so Bilbo Baggins has to die Master Tuk can go to Erebor with out suspicion when there I will try to win the forgiveness of the rest of the company for leaving the body of their fallen king and my dearest friend." Gimli sat for a bit then said " Master Tuk am I lead to believe you think King Thorin is dead?" Bilbo wrote a simple yes with a tear in his eye  
Gimli sat up strait and said "King Thorin lives it is he who sends out these patrols hoping to find some trace or lead to you Master Tuk." Bilbo dropped the quill and jammed his fist in his mouth tears streaming from his good eye the picked up the quill again and wrote " How long has it been Master Gimli sense the battle how long have I been gone?" Gimli looked at him and said "we'll be in Erebor tomorrow for the one year anniversary of the battle Master Tuk get some rest there will be many people happy to see you." Bilbo nodded to Gimli then when to his bedroll where he laid down and cried himself to sleep Thorin was Alive Bilbo wondered if he would truly be glad to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doing my best but this chapter want to go another way lol for those wondering Tuk is an old hobbitish way of pronouncing took


	3. Old friends and reunions

They started out early the next morning all the dwarves were anxious to be home for the celebration so after breakfast and after Gimli had bandaged Bilbo's empty eye socket to keep anything out of it they set out at a good pace and by mid morning the were topping the last rise above the valley where Dale and Erebor lay. As Bilbo looked down at the valley below he could see that the town of Dale was almost completely rebuild he pointed to it and raised his eyebrow to gimli as if to ask how it was done so quickly he didn't expect it to take so little time to rebuild a whole city. Gimli smiled and said " the king has kept his word and the gold Bard the bowman was promised was given to him and also he offered skilled stonemasons and builders to help in the rebuilding and Bard excepted." Bilbo smiled and nodded he knew Thorin would keep his word he looked of the valley again and noticed that the once barren and black landscape was starting bloom with greenery again and was relived to see it then he looked at the mountain as saw that the gates had been changed they where no longer the twisted golden gate that had been there since smaug had taken Erebor no these where of a pale grey metal that Bilbo did not recognize he pointed again and pulled out a piece of parchment and a charcoal stick that Gimli had given him that morning and wrote two words "Dwarf steel?" Gimli smiled and said "Right you are little master how did you know?"  
Bilbo wrote "Thorin always said that it would be the first thing he did as king he said that gold was well an good to show off there wealth but it did nothing to protect them when smaug came he swore he would never let his people be that vulnerable again." they descended the hill making for the gate when the got closer Bilbo could see a great number of dwarves waiting for them he looked at Gimli again and Gimli said "There is always a group like this waiting for the patrols to return some are families of the patrollers waiting to see if there loved ones have come home but the King's company is always here to hear the report." Bilbo looked at the dwarves again and started to pick out all of the company first he saw the sons of Grion Oin and Glion next to them were the sons of Fundin Balin and Dwailn next to them stood the brothers Ri Dori Nori and Ori next to them stood the brothers Ur Bofur and Bombur and their cousin Bifur next to them stood Thorin's sisters sons Kili and Fili Bilbo noticed another Dwarf standing with them and looked at Gimli Gimli said "That is the sister of the King the Lady Dis the Princes mother." Bilbo nodded and smiled he had always hoped to meet kili and fili's mother then he finally looked at Thorin and his heart soared it was such a relief to see him standing on his own two feet and standing next to him Bilbo was happy to also see Gandalf. Gimli relived the patrol and they each when to be greeted by their respective families and went back into the mountain when it was just the company and the Lady Dis Gimli said "Sire I have good news and bad news to report which would you like first?" Thorin said "bad." Gimli said "we ran across some Orcs just inside our boarders and slew them as we were searching the bodies we found this." and he handed over Sting upon seeing it the company started to weep then Thorin said "How can there be any good news?" then Gimli said "we followed them back to there camp were we found they had a prisoner sire he will not speak but with that collar around his neck I don't think he can I would like one of you to identify him so I know that I have found who you sent me to find if you please?"  
Thorin said "Gladly will we do so!" Gimli look to the small figure by his side and said "If you would little master?" Bilbo pulled the hood down so his friends could see his face and then Gandalf gasped "Bandbras Tuk as I live and breathe you look more like your Great Grandfather than ever before." Thorin was confused he said "But Gandalf that's Bil-" Before he could get Bilbo's name out Bilbo made a slashing motion with his hand and Gimli said "he said he will never answer to that name again in public sire its too dangerous the Orcs we rescued him from seem to think he killed Azog so he said that the one he was had to die there and as Gandalf said Master Tuk could come back to Erebor and not arouse suspicion." Thorin looked a little put out he had killed Azog after all and the Orcs seemed to think Bilbo did it so he said " I was there what did they think I was?" Bilbo took out the parchment and wrote two words that it broke his heart to see " Fresh Meat." and handed it to Thorin who blanched at what he read he choked " They were going to eat me?" Bilbo sadly nodded the rest of the company turned green when they heard Thorin's words and saw Bilbo's nod they realized what their little friend had done to protect their King he had given them what they thought was Azog's killer by leading them away from their King and any help they could have given. Thorin looked sick at the thought of his dearest friend sacrificing so much for him and asked " Will you return to The Shire? Bilbo's eye filled with tears and wrote " I can not." Thorin asked " Why my friend?" Bilbo kept his eye locked on Thorin's he could not look as he swept the cloak around his feet and the entire company could see his badly scared and hairless feet.  
Gandalf moaned and said "I am soo sorry my dear boy." Thorin seeing that Bilbo was exhausted and wavering on his feet pulled Bilbo to him and held him as he gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep for the first time in a long time feeling completely safe. Thorin and the others looked to Gandalf and asked " What does he mean Gandalf?" Gandalf sighed sadly and said " Hobbits have similar shaming and banishment punishments to Dwarves where your beards are shaved clean when you are banished so is a hobbits feet shaved when he is banished by burning all his feet hair off the Orcs have made sure Bilbo can never go home." Thorin exclaimed "But our beards grow back so that we may seek atonement for our wrongs will not his feet hair grow back as well?" Gandalf shook his head sadly and said " No Thorin a Hobbit's hair on their feet only grows till their 33 year the year the become an adult all the feet hair Bilbo had when you met him was all he would ever have he can never go back and is now as homeless as your people were when you met."  
Thorin and the others swore in Khuzdul violently and Thorin swore " No he will have a home here with us for as long as I am King he has given his life and home for me and I will honor him for it." the others voiced there approval quietly as not to disturb their exhausted burglar. Gandalf smiled and said " What he needs now is support as he heals and a boost to his self confidence losing a eye and his feet hair is going to be a big blow to him also I have some things I need to reacquire from your treasury Thorin." he looked at Balin and said " Some four decades ago I brought and left in the care of the Thorin's Hall's treasury a ax and silver shield I will need them again Master Balin." Balin Gasped "The King Shield's Ax and Shield why?" Gandalf said " Because it was time it was returned to his heir so he may take up the King Shield's duties."  
The company gasped and Thorin asked " Who?" Gandalf smiled and put is hand Bilbo's head and said " Meet Bilbo Bandbras baggins now Tuk he has take his great grandfather's name and he has show he is more than willing to fill his great grand father's duties but only you Thorin Oakenshield can give him the title of King's Shield it is one Bandbras wore with great pride wile serving your great grand father Thorinhad even after Thorinhad Died of old age and Bandbras moved back to the shire he would answer to Master King's Shield more often than Tuk if you treat Bilbo fairly and loyally you will have no better friend or defender. he can use both the ax and the shield as his great grandfather taught him and is very good with them." Thorin was confused he asked Gandalf " How can he be when I asked at Bag End he said he had never used either?" Gandalf Smiled and said " you used the westron words for ax and shield not the Khuzdul ones had you said those words he would have told you yes he had trained with them but not since his Great grand father's death as he didn't know where they were and those were the only words Bandbras used when talking about his weapons Bilbo always thought that those where their names."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little hobbit OC in next chapter foreshadowed here. Sorry if am making Bilbo to OC later but it is in my head Conon that he is very good with the ax and shield.


	4. Flash Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the name says a flash back by Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me Hobbit presents for you lol

Bilbo was running for his life more importantly he was running for Thorin's he was leading the Orcs away from his friend his mind just kept chanting "Run don't think, run don't think, run don't think." He finally tripped on some thing in the underbrush and before he could scramble to his feet he felt some thing grab him from behind. He was lifted up high off the ground and shaken as he heard some one growl in an unknown language he tried not to shake or show any fear as he was lifted over a slimy shoulder and carried away.

When he was carried for who knows how long he was unceremoniously dropped from that great height and he was roughly searched and stripped naked his mithril shirt and Sting were fought over but he knew he would never see them again. He then had his arms roughly jerked over his head and tied to a branch several feet above him so his feet skimmed the ground the next thing he knew he heard a large group gather around him and he heard a sound he did not know then he felt a searing pain along his back and realized that they were using a whip on him he didn't scream as they beat him he wouldn't give them that satisfaction he wouldn't say anything he vowed in his head not one word he was beaten for he didn't know how long before he passed out from the pain but when he woke he was still hanging there and the sun was rising so he must have been out all night he could no longer feel his arms or his back which must have been good because he wasn't sure if he wanted to right now.

He just hung there thinking of Thorin hoping against hope that he was alive and receiving treatment. He hung there until the Orcs awoke and started to eat things Bilbo didn't even want to think about when one saw him awake and came over to him and smeared a foul black goo on his back it burned like nothing Bilbo had felt before he was then roughly cut down from where he was hanging an slung over the slimy shoulder of another Orc and carried off. In the distance he could see MirkWood he felt a slim hope build in his heart the Elves would rescue him for they hated the Orcs as much as the Dwarves and he had been called Elf friend by Lord Elrond himself for them to not rescue him would be a stain on their honor and elves pride themselves on the word and honor at least all the ones Bilbo had been introduced to did.

The Orcs marched though Mirkwood like it was a walk in the Shire they didn't seem concerned about the elves at all. Bilbo looked around for the elves as well as he could from his position over one Orc's shoulder and for a brief moment saw Prince Legolas smirking at him from the trees above he looked to much like a spoiled faunt who had gotten a poor soul yelled because they wouldn't let the spoiled child do as they wished he realized he would get no help from here and it crushed what little hope Bilbo had but it made him unbelievably angry he stared up at that spoiled brat of a prince and swore he would get it one day. If this was what Thorin felt the day that smaug came when Legolas's father turned away from those that need him Bilbo could almost understand Thorin's dislike for elves. The Orcs kept walking and soon they were out of the forest they stayed well away from Beorn's territory knowing that he could and would slay them they crossed over the Misty Mountains not going through Goblin Town which surprised Bilbo he thought they would take the easier route under the mountains not over them. They soon came to the other side of the mountains they turned to the South West and seemed to Bilbo make straight toward their destination after several days he could see a pair of great gates before him and even though he had never seen the place he knew where he was he remember from Balin's stories Moria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is just a small flash back to Bilbo's capture and first trip though Mirkwood he wont remember any more than this am not sure I can make more up than this so his memory of his captivity will be foggy also sorry if I got the distances from Mirkwood to Moria wrong but these orcs needed a base of operations so yea.


	5. waking

Bilbo shot up a in looked around in a panic it was pitch black all around him that only meant one thing it was a dream the whole rescue was a dream he was back in Moria that was the only way to explain the pitch black all around him he was in the cell the Orcs always threw him in when they came back to Moria.

For the first time since the Orcs beat him did Bilbo break down and cry it was all a dream just a dream he would never see Thorin and the others again he was crying so hard and so heartbrokenly that he did not see the door open or the bright light outside what was really a very comfortable room nor the dwarf outlined in the door way but he did here someone enter the room he was frighten that the Orcs had heard him crying and now were going to tease him about finally breaking.

Bilbo finally looked up expecting to see an Orc instead he saw young Fili standing there and thought maybe his dream wasn't done now Thorin's sister-sons would come and demand why he had left their uncle to die alone and unmourned. He waited for the accusations to begin but not before dropping his eye he did not think he could look at Fili as he said those thing to him. But really the hate he thought he would get from them was justified in his mind he did leave Thorin to die alone so he would bear what ever punishment that the boys deemed necessary it was their right as Thorin's family to demand anything from him he owed them this.

Bilbo waited for a long time expecting Fili to say something but what he did say took Bilbo by complete surprise he said " Are you alright Ban?" No one had called Bilbo Ban since he was a young faunt of 10 it was his childhood nickname that he and his Great Grand Father came up with so they both didn't answer to Bandbrabs. 

Bilbo broke down again there was no way that this could be a dream he had never told anyone his childhood nickname so that meant that this had to be real it helped when Fili walked into the room and next to the bed and touched him he was warm so Bilbo knew this was no dream he buried his head on Fili's shoulder and cried some more 

Fili was trying to comfort him while Kili got Thorin and Oin both had left standing orders that they should be sent for the minute Bilbo awoke. As they walked in Thorin noticed that Bilbo was looking around in the dark more than a little skittishly he realized it was pitch black to Bilbo where to them it was almost like daylight so he said " you see to Ban Oin i'll start a fire in the fireplace it's to dark in here for him Mahal knows where he thinks he is." He started the fire then turned to the door where Balin and Dwalin were and said " Lets get a few more lamps in here it's too dark for our Master Burglar." they agreed and brought in five more lamps and hung them around the room Oin said " Bring one of those here My king I want to examine our Burglar properly."

Bilbo felt an overwhelming amount of relief see them bring in the lamps soon the room was bathed in a soft glow Oin soon had him unwrapped from the warm furs he had been sleeping in and was examining him talking all the while saying things like " We need to start you on some small meals Ban you need to get back up to your proper weight." or " Your feet maybe scarred Ban but you should still be able to feel them." Then he looked straight at Bilbo and asked" So what brought that reaction on when you woke up Ban?"

Bilbo looked around for his piece of parchment and charcoal stick seeing them across the room on the desk he pointed to them and Kili retrieved them and a flat board and handed them to Bilbo and Bilbo wrote " Too dark thought I dreamed rescue and was back in " he could not bring himself to write the name Moria because he knew some of them had bad memories of that place and he did not want to add his own to it. But Thorin could see that he was holding back and gently asked " Back where Ban?" Bilbo shuttered he didn't want to tell Thorin so instead he wrote " Please don't make me write it you have enough bad memories of that place you don't need mine." He knew that Thorin would get the clue he left in his answer and was not disappointed when Thorin Gasped and touched his forehead to Bilbo's and breathed " Moria." Bilbo nodded the others swore viciously Bilbo thought of something and wrote " Who told you my nickname?" Thorin said " Gandalf."

Bilbo sighed then yes Gandalf would be one of the only ones who knew his childhood nickname as Bilbo's Great Grand Father and Gandalf were great friends Oin said " Can you go back to sleep now Ban you need to rest and heal?" Bilbo shuttered at the thought of going back to sleep Thorin felt it and said " Don't worry someone will be here when you wake and you will never have to be in the dark again my friend sleep you need it sleep." Bilbo fell asleep to the feeling of Thorin running his hand over his hair and the deep voices of his friends singing the song that had captured his heart in his home in The Shire so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still trying to get spacing right for some reason I can seem to get tab key to work on my laptop oh well will keep trying.


	6. Thaindom and Frodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin learns some things about Bilbo

Thorin left as soon as they got Bilbo back to sleep and went looking for Gandalf to tell him that Bilbo awoke for brief time and to talk about what could be done about Moria. As much as he once longed to take it back now after hearing that Bilbo was held prisoner there he would have gladly see it burn or collapse in on itself.

He eventually found Gandalf on the ramparts over the main gates talking to what Thorin thought was a bird of prey of some kind he remembered his grandfather keeping the same kind of birds for taking hunting but never actually saw them be used before so he wondered what Gandalf could need it for then he remember Gandalf's friend Radagast he was fond of animals so maybe it was a message from him.

He waited until the bird left then watched as Gandalf kind of slumped against the wall he could see what ever he was told caused him great grief so he quietly said "Gandalf Ban woke a short time ago and is asleep again. Are you well?" Gandalf sighed and said "not really Thorin it's not going to be easy to tell Ban these things when there is nothing he can do about them." Thorin's blood ran cold "What do you mean?" he exclaimed.

Gandalf said "let's gather the rest of the company I don't want to have to explain this more than once." Thorin nodded and they walked back inside Erebor Thorin grabbed the arm of the first servant he saw and bid him to tell all the company to gather in his chambers they quickly did so then Thorin looked at Gandalf and said "what has you rattled so Gandalf?" Gandalf sighed and pulled two rolls of parchment from his robes and placed them on the table close by and said " these messages where sent to me by Radagast who got them from Elrond who got them from The Shire Ban's uncle is dead the Thain is dead." 

Kili looked confused and asked "What is the Thain?" Balin who had studied all the cultures of middle earth as a way to build relations with them answered and said " The Thain is there leader as close as the hobbits will have to a king. Correct me if am wrong master Gandalf but the Thaindom of The Shire is passed down from father to son is it not how does this affect Ban?"

Gandalf said "yes you are right master Balin but unfortunately Isengrim Ban's uncle had no wife or sons so the Thaindom falls to the next oldest of the Took clan." Thorin felt a lead weight in his stomach as he asked "And who is that?" Gandalf sighed again and said "Ban."

"But Gandalf" Ori exclaimed "Ban's last name was Baggins. How can he be the eldest of the Took clan?" Gandalf smiled a little wistfully and said" Ban's mother was Isengrim's sister when he died the Thaindom should have gone to her as the eldest of the Tooks but she was killed in the fell winter so the Thaindom falls to her son. Being only half Took would not matter to them he is the eldest Took in the clan and all the other Tooks would hate the stuffy roll they see the Thain as so Ban both inherited it and was selected for it as no one else wanted it." he laughed softly.

Thorin said " But Gandalf how can he rule The Shire from here you said yourself just the other day that he could never return there." Gandalf said " ruling The Shire is not like ruling Erebor Thorin all he would be doing there is keep up on the harvest quotas and running the Bounders and keeping formal ties open to any that the Hobbits trade with he could easily appoint some one there to see to the crops and the Bounders and have all the treaties and trade agreements sent here for him to look over and sign. Hobbits are rather simple when it comes to running things they try not to involve the Thain unless its important and to them it seldom ever is."

Thorin was confused himself so he said "If your not concerned about him doing his duty as the Thain then what is bothering you my friend?"

Gandalf had a sad look in his eyes as he said "no Thorin am not to concerned about him being Thain but its the other message that came with it that worries me Isengrim wasn't the only one to die in the accident Ban's cousins were with him and all three drowned in their will Drogo and Primula left their young son in Ban's care I don't know how to tell him that he needs to raise his young nephew now Ban's never even seen the boy yet Thorin the boy's barely 2 he needs Ban But there are others who would love to take boy in and not because they love him they just want his own inherence and Bag End I don't know what to do."

Thorin and the others looked shocked to think some one would use a small child to get something that didn't belong to them was completely foreign to the dwarves to whom children were almost sacred Thorin, Dis, Kili and Fili all looked at each other for a bit then as one nodded Thorin turned to Gandalf and said " Can the boy be brought here? will anyone there object if he's brought to live with Ban?" Gandalf smiled at that like a great fear had been brush off and said " No Thorin no one will object expect the people I told you of and I can easily intimidate the Sackville Baggins but are you sure it will be safe for a young faunt here?" and Dis said " We will make so no child should be used to gain what doesn't belong to you and he will be well love by Ban I can see that in the way he dotes on my sons and with all these darrows here we will make sure he does come to harm."

Gandalf bowed to her and said "Then I will leave to fetch the boy at once before he can be allowed to stay with those wretched Sackville Baggins I will return in one month if I start now Thorin speak nothing of this to Ban I will tell him when I return with young Frodo." and with that he sprinted off to the stables to find a horse to take him to The Shire. The Dwarves watched as he left and Thorin said "What does he think is going to happen before he gets there I wonder?" and Dis said "imagine brother what kind of nonsense these horrid folk are telling the poor child about his uncle no its best he get the boy away so Ban can help him grieve for his parents and find a better life here with us."

Thorin smiled at that his sister was always smarter than he when it came to youngsters he looked at Kili and Fili and said " Go sit with Ban I promised one of us would be there when he woke." Kili and Fili nodded and headed for Ban's chambers with young Ori close behind Thorin just laughed and shook his head his sister was right Ban did dote on all the youngest members of the company but unlike Dori who was constantly mother henning Ori Ban never seemed to make them feel overly watched over. the rest when about starting there day but with a hint of anticipation at the thought of young feet running though Erebor again.


	7. Enter the King of Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin find out a little of the History of the Shire and of Bilbo's family connections to the one ring of power.

Thorin sat in his office looking at requisitions for more funds to help the rebuilding of his kingdom as well as reports of the repairs that have been or were close to being completed. He was already having a bad day he had been in a council meeting all morning his council members who weren't of the company were trying to pressure him into picking a new personal bodyguard saying that Dwalin could not be both captain of the guard and his personal bodyguard saying he would not have time for both duties. Thorin was quick to point out that Dwalin had been doing both jobs admirably since he had taken them on at his coming of age he also told them he knew what they were trying to do they wanted to place some one from their own clans near the king hoping to influence him he told them bluntly and flatly that would not happen.

After the meeting Thorin went to the rooms that had been set aside for Bilbo and peeked in the room he needed Ori and since he was not with his brothers he must still be in Bilbo's rooms with his sister-sons sure enough he was there sketching in his little book he always carried when he looked at what Ori was sketching he saw Kili and Fili in bed with Bilbo each curled around him on one side sound asleep he smiled lovingly at his sister-sons they had always been good boys really but just too mischievous. He motioned for Ori to come out of the room he had a job the required his skills after all.

He looked at Ori and said " I need you to track through my family's history I need to know when Ban's family swore themselves to mine for the first time." Ori Said " I can do that Thorin but I'll need a place to start there is a lot of the history of Durin in our libraries. This is Top Secret correct?" Thorin smile brighten and said " Indeed it is I don't want anyone finding out about Ban until I can legally by dwarven law prove his place as for where to start you might ask Ban when he wakes it is his family history after all go back inside Ori I'll send Bifur and Bofur to take over for you and my sister-sons and don't let them distract you in fact when your relived send them to Dwalin it's time for them to resume their weapon training."  
After he left he went and back to his office groaning at all the paperwork he still had to do he asked Balin once why he had to do it all he was never good with and in truth had never been properly taught how to deal with it he had been trained as a warrior king so he could take back his kingdom nothing had prepared him for the politics and paperwork that running a kingdom demanded.

Some time later there was a knock on the door to his office he looked up from his latest batch of reports to see Balin there Balin cleared his throat nervously and said " My King we have a guest who wishes to speak to you." Thorin looked at him and could see he was very nervous and said " Come in and close the door my friend and tell me what has you so jumpy." Balin did so and sighed and said " Thorin the King of Gondor is here and he knows that the Thain is here as well he wants to see Ban!" Thorin sucked in a sharp breath at Balin's words and asked quickly " Has he said anything to the council or anyone else or just you?" "Just me so far but he wants to speak to you first before he see's Ban he insists on see Ban." Thorin felt relief flow though him maybe they could protect Ban from the council a while longer he knew he would have to present him to the council but he wanted to do it when Ban was healthy and he could prove beyond a shadow of a doubt Ban's right to his family's use name. Thorin sighed" bring him here if anyone on the council asks Gondor wishes to trade with us for precious gem and steel that is why he's here just a trade agreement understood?" Balin smile and bowed "At once Sire."

Thorin sat at his desk and waited for Balin to return and soon he heard a knock on his door again he called for them to enter and in walked Balin with a tall thin man with sandy blonde hair flecked with gray and a small boy just by looking at the two he could see they were related he stood as Balin said "Sire King Arathorn the II and his son Prince Aragorn the II the king of Gondor and the restored kingdom of Arnor King Arathorn may I present my King King Thorin the II also called the Oakenshield King of Erebor ." Both gave the other a proper bow and Thorin said "Welcome King Arathorn please sit and I will send for refreshments it's a long trek from Gondor." Arathorn happily agreed and Thorin sent Balin to Bombur for some refreshments stress to include something for the Prince.

After the refreshments arrived Thorin looked at the king and said "Am told you seek the Thain in my halls my I ask who told you he was here?" Arathorn answered calmly "Gandalf greyhelm told me I might find the Thain here King Thorin." Thorin sighed and said "Lets drop the formalities shall we we're both equals here and Gandalf is correct the Thain is within these halls healing." Arathorn hissed "Is he ill?"  
"No" Thorin replied he started to speak then looked at the young prince and said "these are not matters a young child should hear while you and I talk maybe your son would like a tour of Erebor am sure my own nephews would love to show him around." Arathorn realizing that what ever Thorin had to say he didn't want to say it around his young son quickly agreed Balin took the boy to Fili and Kili and the three of them showed him around Erebor once the boy was out of the room though Arathorn looked at Thorin and said "Explain Please?" Thorin Sighed and said "What do you know of the Battle of Five Armies?"  
Arathorn looked thoughtful for a moment and said "Only that it involved you dwarves the elves the men of lake town and orcs their are stories that say that the Eagles of manwe where there as well as a skin changer if the stories can be believed." Thorin said "All true I lead my dwarves against Azog the Defiler hoping end a threat to my family line I slew him with the help of master Baggins but was grievously wounded and was unconscious for a while when I woke the orcs that had surrounded us were gone but so was my friend. I just learned recently that he had lead them away from my body after he heard them talking about eating me he gave up his life just so in his mind I could be laid to rest in my family's ancestral home he thought me dead but he still lead them away from me so my family, my people could have a body to morn he has spent the last year in the worst hell I could imagine and he did it willingly for me he had his ability to return home to the Shire taken from him by those basted orcs so my people and I could have our homeland back he has lost his name because those Mahal forsaken orcs think he killed Azog now the name of Bilbo Baggins is never to be spoke or acknowledged outside his own rooms he has taken the name of his great grand father Bandbrabs Tuk he has lost an eye but not the heart or nerve I have come to know and admire in him that Arathorn is who the new Thain of the Shire has become May I ask why you seek him out? He has yet to be told of his uncle's passing at Gandalf's urging I promise you he wanted to be the one that told him but another matter need to be dealt with first."

Arathorn asked "What matter was that may I ask?" Thorin looked sad and said "The accident that killed Ban's uncle also killed his married cousin in their will the left Ban sole caretaker of their young son Gandalf when to retrieve him from some less that suitable kinsmen." Arathorn said "I thank you for some background on the young Thain Thorin as for why I seek him perhaps you would care to know some of the hobbit's history it is not unlike your people's really after a fashion they also wondered Middle Earth for many, many years before settling around Bree it was in the year 1601 that two hobbit brothers Marcho and Blanco came to my family with a request that they be allowed to take as many hobbits as would follow them over the Bridge of Stonebows and settle in the land on the other side my family granted them their request and the Shire was settled all we asked was that they keep the bridge and roads in repair so they have done since that time but the Tuks are special to all the free peoples of Arda." 

Thorin looked confused "How so may I asked?" Arathorn said "What do you know of the Rings of Power?" "Dwarven or in general?" Thorin asked "In general." Arathorn said "Not much am afraid I know we Dwarves had seven you men had nine and the elves had three that's all I know really." "Then you know as much as most do but their was one other The Master Ring The One Sauron's Ring at the battle of the Last Alliance my ancestor Isildur cut The One Ring from Sauron's hand but instead of destroying it as he was encouraged to do he took it as a wergild for the death of his father and brother along the banks of the Anduin he was slain and the ring fell into the great river and was not seen for many years then it was found by a hobbit like creature called Sméagol and with it he committed the only known record of murder among the hobbits no one knows who the victim was but it was agreed that Sméagol had changed after he found that ring so a council was taken and one of their number took the ring to Rivendell where it was discovered to be The one their was much fighting amongst the other races as what should be done with the ring some wanted to use it like a weapon some wanted to study it some wished to see it lost again but Lord Elrond said it had to be taken to Mordor and destroyed and so finally the young hobbit lass said "well it's not getting done while you sit here and bicker show me where I have to go and I'll do it myself" soon she left with those brave enough or fool hearty enough to follow her and she made it to Mordor and destroyed the ring when she came back she was called The Took which she changed to Tuk and All friend because if not for her bravery we would still be in fear of Sauron today but the one that stuck with most of her kin was IsenStock the Grim Handed." 

"Why the Grim Handed" Thorin asked shocked by the tale "Because when she came back from Mordor her right hand the hand she held the ring with and sometime wore it on was missing from just below the wrist. She never spoke of how she lost it but because all the other races revered her for the threat she had destroyed the other hobbits made her and her line their leaders or the Title of Thain has always been in her line ever since. It is my responsibility to introduce myself and my son to the one All races call All Friend. But as you say he doesn't know he holds that title yet." "If you will allow it my son and I would like to stay here and pay our respects when Gandalf has told him?" "agreed Gandalf said he'd be back as soon as he could so I hope you don't mind a short wait and lets agree that if anyone asks you are here hoping to open some trade between our kingdoms which I hope we will we could be very helpful to each other my council is a bunch of nosey busybodies and I don't want them finding out about Ban until our healer thinks he healthy enough to take their scrutiny so we will not talk about him outside this room agreed?" Thorin smiled mischievously "Agreed" Arathorn smiled back "Come let us find my son and your nephews I would love to see the progress you've made here.:" Together the two new friends left to find their respective families and enjoy the day and think about what they had learned.


	8. eavesdropper learns something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the title says an eavesdropper learns something new or how Dain Ironfoot learned more about the line of Durin than he ever knew before.

Dain Ironfoot knew that eavesdropping was rude and very unlike a ruler especially one of Durin's line but his cousin Thorin Oakenshield was hiding something from him. He had been avoiding Dain for the last three days and when ever Dain actually was able to get him alone and ask what was going on Thorin would mumble something about being need by someone in his company Dain knew Thorin was lying. Only those closest to Thorin could tell he was a really bad liar to anyone who knew him as well as Dain, Dis, Balin and Dwalin did so that was why Dain was hiding in the darkest part of the throne room listening in on a meeting Thorin was having with of all Dwarves Ori son of Ri.  
Thorin was speaking saying "Are you sure Ori?" and Ori responded with "Yes Thorin I checked my math twice Ban's family has sworn it's self to yours for over 967 years ago since The Battle of Fornost." Thorin sat down hard on a chair close by and breathed "Mahal." and then asked "Is there anything else?" young Ori looked uncomfortable for a few minutes then said "Yes Thorin According to Ban all of his ancestors that have taken the title of King Shield are buried here in Erebor save two the first King Shield was killed in Moria defending king Durin the VI the other was his own Great Grand Father he was sent away from Erebor after your Great Grand Father died. All Ban would say about that was something about a Child's grief and a mother's jealousy. He even told me how to identify the caskets of his kin he told me that every royal tomb that I see in the royal burial chamber that had a smaller stone or wooden chest at the foot of the tomb that chest was the Kings Shield of that king it shouldn't take me long to figure out who they are but their are 320 of those small chests in the royal burial chamber." Thorin looked shaken and said with a quake in his voice " Truly Erebor is as much his ancestral home as it is ours. Come I wish to see these chests maybe we can put names to the rest of the King Shields who have served my line."  
Ori said " Good idea Thorin also Ban had a request and a question." "What is the request Ori?" Thorin asked and Ori said "Ban requests that he be allowed to send for his Great Grand Father's remains so that he may be buried at the feet of your Great Grand Father's tomb as per the custom of his family line." "And the question?" "He wanted to know when we will be sending him away. He doesn't want the orcs coming back in this direction and causing trouble to Erebor he's afraid to cause us so much trouble but I think Nori has already came up with a way to make the orcs think that Ban is dead. So the orcs will never know he's here." Thorin looked thoughtful for a few minutes then said " Come I wish to speak to your brother first then we will go down and look at those chests." Dain stayed hidden as Thorin and Ori walked past him when he could no longer hear them he quickly made his way to his rooms he had much to think on the title of King Shield had not been used since the time of Thorin's Great Grand Father he wonder what was going on around here Hmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gang want your opinion on something first off am torn should Bilbo be mute or have his voice change because of that blasted orc collar and second I kind of want to do another version of this story starting from well before the quest what do you think?


	9. Nori's Plan and Family crypts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori's plan is distasteful but what can Thorin do

Nori's plan was very distasteful but what could Thorin do? Nori,Balin and even Dwalin said it would only work this way but to use a human child to convince the orcs that Ban was dead just didn't sit right with the Dwarf King. After convincing Thorin that it was the best and only way it would work Thorin left them to figure out the plan and executing it saying he didn't want to know more so he could act surprised when they brought the body back for burial.

Leaving the meeting with Nori,Balin,and Dwalin Thorin followed Ori down into the royal crypts a place Thorin hadn't been in since the funeral procession of his Grandfather King Thor it looked nearly same as he remembered it but now the significance of the smaller stone boxes at the feet of some of his ancestors tombs made more sense. He knew when they brought the child back for burial it would not be here this was Ban's place here with his own ancestors he and Ori got to work quickly taking down the name of every king with a small box at the foot of there tomb and when they were done Ori promised to start researching who the other King Shields were.

Thorin left Ori to his work and walked back up to the rooms Ban had been put in. They were not his permanent rooms as those in the royal wing had to be repaired and restored. As he neared the rooms he saw Oin coming out that meant he had just been examining Ban so Thorin could get an update on his condition. He called to Oin saying "Oin what news of our Burglar?" Oin looked in Thorin's direction and waved him to his side saying "Come Thorin walk with me and we'll talk." 

They walked back to Oin's temporary office and when Oin and closed the door Thorin asked "Oin what is it you don't want over heard?" Oin sighed and said " I finally got a good look at what that Mahal blasted collar did to Ban's throat his larynx were crushed badly he can speak but his voice is irrevocable changed I got him to speak to me to for a bit he sounds like you his voice is deeper and more gravelly other than that he can be out of bed and move around if one of us is with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay guys but I moved and we just got internet back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here please be kind and all questions and comments welcome sorry for not spacing properly can't seem to get it to work I'll try to do better.


End file.
